


But I just want you as you are now

by mrs_pennylane



Series: The Gay Adventures of Allen Hynek and Michael Quinn [6]
Category: Project Blue Book (TV)
Genre: Finally our bois give in to their love and lust, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, blowjob, divorced Hynek, post-Fuller incident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 19:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_pennylane/pseuds/mrs_pennylane
Summary: Allen and Michael had known each other for quite a while now but how long can they handle without giving in to their feelings?





	But I just want you as you are now

**Author's Note:**

> Here's to hoping there aren't many typos (and if there are, I'll be sure to come back and fix them).

Allen was angry - why wouldn’t he be angry, after all? It seemed like a whole shitstorm had just hit him from night to day. First, Mimi and him. _Of course_ he had seen that coming but when it actually happened, it had hurt him for sure. Despite his feelings for Michael Quinn, he had built a whole life with Mimi and they had a child together, and yet she so easily threw all of that away.

_Admit it, you would do the same if the path was 100% clear for you and Captain Quinn._

_Oh, shut up_ , he said to his own mind. He would have but he didn’t, Mimi did. He cared so much for her and her happiness that he accepted Susie inside of their house because he believed they deserved to be happy, not to mention it was the only way for them to really live as a couple without being considered a threat to society. But that didn’t exclude his anger.

Things got worse when Fuller started stalking his family to the point he broke into their house, confronting Mimi. She, innocent as she was, had nothing to do with what Allen was dealing with and he felt _guilty_ for putting her in danger. If Susie hadn’t been there… He couldn’t even think what would’ve happened. And now he was angrier thinking that not only he had put his family in danger but he was unable to protect them properly. 

It looked like Mimi was better if taken care by Susie and that thought made Allen feel useless. If Allen and Mimi weren’t together anymore and Susie could take care of the family better than him, what was he useful for?

And then, when he had started feeling a _little_ , just a _little_ , better about what happened, Fuller set fire to himself in front of him. That had taken its toll on him and by week 3, Allen couldn’t sleep properly a whole night or focus on the cases at Project Blue Book. He had become agitated, moody and, as Michael had said, with his mind all over the place.

To add salt to the wound, he had come to the realization that he was in love with Michael. Some would question that perhaps it was just respect or maybe just admiration but Allen knew his own feelings, as oblivious as he may be. Ever since their kiss, he had been trying to avoid having too many 'moments' with Michael - whatever that meant, anyway. However, his wish backfired as he got drunk on the other day and got too close, telling Michael about him and Mimi when he wasn't supposed to. He didn't know if he wanted to 'bond' when he had these type of feelings towards Michael, because:

  1. Michael would definitely _NOT_ be interested;
  2. It was wrong. Wrong as in AGAINST THE LAW and Allen didn't want to break the law.



Now, as he stared at his scotch, the only thing he wanted was to get so shitfaced that he would pass out. Allen had dodged Michael back in the base and gone straight to a bar near the hotel, not wanting to have anyone’s company tonight - he hoped Michael would be asleep when he arrived later in their room. Allen emptied his glass and ordered more because he wasn’t nearly drunk yet. 

Allen was on his second glass when he smelled more than felt someone approaching him. It was the distinct fragrance that belonged to Captain Quinn, a smell Allen was getting awfully attached to. He could recognize Michael just by his smell, even if he was blindfolded. 

“You started early.” Michael observed, taking the seat next to the professor. 

“Huh.” Allen answered, refusing to make conversation. He was taking on Michael his frustrations (as if the man was guilty for being handsome and interesting enough to be Allen’s subject of utter adoration) and he knew it wasn’t fair but what would he do instead? Kiss him again? Nope.

And yet, it was all Allen wanted to do. “You’re still moody.” Michael said, taking the glass of scotch that was in front of Allen and drinking its contents.

Allen glared at him. “Leave me be.”

“Come on.” Michael raised from the seat. “Let’s go.”

“I said to _leave me be._ ” Allen raised his voice and nearly shouted, making some people near them turn to look at what was happening. Michael stared at him with a hard expression, the muscles from his jaw twitching as he slowly sat down again.

“Don’t you _dare_ shout at me, Allen Hynek. I am _not_ your enemy.” Quinn didn’t raise his voice but the tone he used was threatening enough to make Allen swallow hard. “You’re hurting.”

“Well spotted, genius.” Allen scoffed and regretted saying that the second it left his mouth and Michael winced, hurt expression printed on his face.

“Well, I am sorry I’m not the genius here.” Michael said bitterly. “But at least I’m not a dumbass moron like you who is trying to shove away someone who cares.” 

Allen Hynek, for once in the last few days, lowered his head and let the subject go. He didn’t have the energy to fight the world anymore, let alone Michael of all people, so he fidgeted in his seat for a while, trying to slow down his mind. When he looked up again, Michael was looking straight ahead to the bar, pretending he wasn’t there. “I’m sorry.”

Michael turned to look at him, expression still hurt. “You know how to hurt someone when you are upset.”

“I know.” Allen felt so awful right now. “I’m really sorry, it’s just-”

“It’s hard to see someone die in front of you, isn’t it? It takes away part of your humanity.”

Allen opened his eyes widely, taking in the words that came from Michael’s mouth, and sighed loudly. _Yes_ , it was the hardest thing Allen has ever endured in his life and he wondered if someday he would get over it. Michael had told him it would go away one day but Allen wasn’t so sure about that.

“I’m not as strong as you are.” Allen said weakly. Quinn turned to look at him, his expression softening. 

“No, don’t say that.” Michael motioned to grab Allen’s hand but something made him pull back, and he smirked. “You’re strong enough, but you’ve got to let it go and acknowledge your pain. Stop trying to fight it so hard like you are doing.”

“I don’t know how to do it.”

“You should start by stop blaming yourself, you had nothing to do with it.” Quinn grabbed a cigarette and lit it up, taking a drag. He offered it to Allen.

“I don’t smoke.” The professor replied but he wasn’t sure he didn’t want to.

“Just a puff, Allen. It won’t kill you and it might relax you.” Michael argued, still offering the little cigarette. Hynek caught it between his fingers and took a long drag, letting the smoke invade his lungs and gave it back to Quinn, who was smiling.

“Look at that, Allen Hynek knows how to smoke.” He teased and took another puff, his lips touching exactly where Allen’s were before. It was strange to share this intimacy with Quinn through a cancerous stick and yet, Allen couldn't help the warm feeling inside of him.

Allen leaned closer to Michael. “I keep playing the scene in my head over and over, praying that for once Fuller would survive.” His voice broke a little and he cleared his throat to hide it. “But he doesn’t.”

“He won’t, Allen.” Michael answered honestly. “And there was nothing that you could’ve done to change that.”

Allen looked towards the barman and gestured for another drink but Michael nodded his head. “No, Allen, let’s get back to the hotel. Believe me, alcohol won’t help you with that.”

“What if it does?” The doc challenged but he didn’t really put up a fight, ready to leave the bar.

Michael side-eyed him hard and Allen decided to finally shut up. Maybe it was time to listen to the captain and do as he said, after all… He had seen more than one person die and he managed to hold himself together in one piece. Hell, Michael had _fought_ in the _war_ , so perhaps he was more intelligent in that matter than him. When it came to human feelings, Michael Quinn was a PhD and Allen, a mere high school student.

They didn’t speak while they walked back to the hotel, the silence too comfortable to be broken. When they were safely inside the room, Allen sat on his bed and watched as Michael lit another cigarette. 

“Thank you for not letting me get drunk tonight.” Allen muttered from where he was and the captain turned around.

“I always got your back, doc.” Michael had this charming way of saying things that made Allen flustered. “You should know that by now.”

“I do.” The professor answered shyly. He raised from the bed and walked towards Michael, who was leaning over the window. The moonlight infiltrating the room was resting upon the captain’s features and it highlighted how handsome the man was. Allen wanted to touch his nose, trace the line that led to his cupid’s bow and lips, and to his perfectly designed jaw, going down to his sturdy neck. If Allen wasn’t a skeptic, he would definitely believe Michael was the work of some Greek god. 

Michael seemed to notice the extra attention Allen was giving to his face, because he turned to look at him and there was something different in his eyes, something close to a plea. But what would he be pleading for? They looked at each other for minutes before Allen said, “There is something else I want to tell you.”

“Oh.” Michael raised his eyebrows. “What is it?”

“Mimi left me.” Allen simply stated and Michael took a step forward. 

“For Susie?”

"Yes."

"When?"

“Before Fuller and everything.” 

“And you didn’t tell me before?” Michael had a slightly disappointed tone in his voice that made Allen a little sad.

“I was - I _am_ still trying to deal with that.” 

“Deal? But I thought you... had seen that coming.”

“Yes.” Allen snorted. “I know but still…”

“It hurt your pride, am I right?”

“What?”

“She had the balls to leave you to love someone else.”

“That’s not the point.” Allen stumbled back, putting some distance between them. Michael didn’t move an inch.

“Then what’s the point?” Michael crossed his arms defiantly, and Allen felt his blood start boiling. What did _he_ know about his relationship with Mimi?!

“The point, _captain,_ is that Mimi and I lived together for _twelve_ years. That’s a long time to throw away.”

“You told me the marriage went cold, Allen, and that you would survive -”

“- And I will!”

“Yet, you are _angry_. Tell honestly, why are you angry?” Michael had approached him and they were almost face to face now. Allen kept his foot in the same place, too afraid of the emotions in his mind. A new side of him was threatening to break free, the one with the Allen who understood that his frustration with Mimi had _everything_ to do with the fact that he couldn’t accept his feelings for Michael, that he tried to suppress the happiness when he was around the captain because he was too afraid of living unabashedly.

_You are only this angry because you wished you were as brave as Mimi to love who you want to love._

“Michael, I…” Allen started but his voice faded away.

“What?” He asked softly, taking another step forward, then another, until he was invading Allen’s personal space.

“I’m not brave enough for that.” The statement that came out from Allen's mouth was such a weak whisper that he was surprised Michael even heard it.

“If Mimi and Susie are brave enough, then we definitely are too, Allen.” 

He felt Michael’s strong hand caressing his cheek and he leaned into the touch, closing his eyes. It felt extremely good to be touched this way, with tenderness and love and smoothness, and Allen’s heart started beating faster in his chest. Maybe this was how things had to go - him and Michael alone in a hotel room, sharing caresses and love.

Allen rested his hands on Michael’s shoulder and elbow before the captain connected their lips. They had kissed before a few weeks back but this was the first time they were doing it after Allen had understood his feelings and it was like a gulp of fresh air. He pulled the captain closer to him and felt the man’s hand moving from his cheek to his hair, and the other hand resting at his waist. Michael's lips were soft and they didn't do much until Allen opened his mouth more, granting the access the captain was waiting for.

Then tongues came after, hot and wet against each other, and Allen felt the urge to press himself more to the firm body of the man kissing him so softly. They spun around a little before the professor felt Michael pushing him towards the little desk behind them, and the kiss deepened, this time passionate and hungry. Quinn pressed himself between Allen's legs and for the first time, Allen felt an erection that wasn't his own. He should have felt disgusted by that but it made him feel hot and his own cock showed him the signs. 

Michael slowly dragged his lips across Allen's jaw before he found his neck and sucked softly, making Allen groan. "Michael..." He whispered into the air. The captain didn't raise his head from the spot, kissing it again.

"Michael." Allen said more strongly this time.

"Yes?" Michael stood back just enough for them to look at each other.

"I've never… I've never done this with a _man_." Hynek confessed and felt his ears burning. But when Michael straightened his back, there was no judgment in his eyes.

“It’s not that different, except for…” He grabbed Allen’s hand in his, guiding it between them. “This.” And Allen felt his fingers touching a clothed erection - Michael’s hard and hot cock. The captain gasped when Hynek closed his hand on his cock and caressed it experimentally, trying to mimic what he would have liked in himself.

Michael went back to his mouth in a more urgent, desperate kiss, moving his hips steadily to the rhythm of Allen’s hand. But Allen was still troubled by other aspect of the sex between men and even though the kiss was good enough to make him throb with pleasure, he stopped Quinn’s assault to his mouth.

“Yes…?” Michael sighed deeply and Allen knew this was sexual frustration taking over his captain.

“I’m more bothered by other aspect…” He started but stopped when he didn’t find the words to say it out loud. “You know, the…”

Quinn raised his eyebrows not getting where the professor was trying to go and Allen huffed frustrated. “ _Penetration_ , Michael. I don’t know how that works.” 

The man in front of him blinked a few times until he broke into a grin, charming as he always was. “We don’t need to worry about that now, _doc_.” This time, the 'doc' didn’t come out as a formal treatment but rather a tease, and Allen felt a strange rush of lust go straight to his own cock. “Just relax and follow my lead.”

“Okay.” Allen trusted Michael and so he let the man start kissing him again. The captain ran his hand down Hynek’s neck until it found his tie and he proceeded to untie the knot, throwing the clothing far across the room. His hands went for the buttons of his white shirt and unhooked them enough to expose his chest, and Michael let one hand sneak in to touch his dark sprinkled-with-silver hair. Michael let that hand wonder inside the shirt until he started dragging it down to his stomach and popping open the remaining buttons. 

Allen felt lost with desire and used his free hand - the one that wasn’t caressing the captain’s bulge - to sneak in the man’s white shirt and touch the hot flesh there. Michael moaned in his mouth, pressing himself more between Allen’s legs. Quinn broke the kiss and took off his and Allen’s shirts. Allen smiled amused.

“Are you in a hurry, _captain_?” He asked and was met by a growl from the man.

“ _Yes_.” Michael buried his hands in the professor’s hair and kissed him again, pulling him to step away from the desk and into the bed. They stopped midway, Michael reaching for Allen’s trousers and sneaking his hand in to grab his erection.

“ _Fuck_.” Allen moaned while Michael smiled.

“You’re _so hard_ for me, Allen.” He watched as Michael kissed his way down on his chest, stomach until his lips were hovering his trousers. There was a noise of zipper and Michael pulled down the clothing, exposing Allen’s erection. Before Allen could say anything, Michael took his member in his mouth, sucking the head lightly before he went all the way down.

Allen groaned, feeling the tip of his cock hitting Michael’s throat. This was… this was glorious and he just couldn’t put into words. He had never done that before, let alone with a man, but the feeling was overwhelming. _Michael_ was overwhelming in every single sense of the word. Quinn let a moan escape his mouth while he vigorously sucked him and it sent a jolt to Allen’s whole body. The professor was starting to have a hard time standing up with this wave of pleasure taking over him.

So he pulled Michael up, chasing his mouth one more time. Michael in turn unzipped his own trousers and pulled them down, exposing himself, and Allen couldn’t help but wrap his hand on the man’s cock. 

“ _Yes_ , you learn so fast.” Michael moaned against the professor’s lips, thrusting in his hand. Allen looked down between them to take a good look at the man and he gasped, surprised and curious. This was the first time he had ever seen a man's thing that wasn't his own and he didn't expect it to be this… what was the word? Pretty. Michael was thick but not too long, and he honestly looked better than Allen in that particular area. Well, no surprise there since Michael was better looking in basically everything. In comparison, while Michael was thick, Allen was long and not that thick. Allen’s brain was short-circuiting with these data and the sensations on his body, and Michael’s responses to his caresses. He felt Michael’s hand in his cock and he shuddered, now realizing they were pleasing each other mutually.

“ _Michael_.” Allen pleaded when the captain squeezed him harder. 

They blindly stumbled their way towards the bed and fell together, Michael on top. They pressed their erections together and Allen’s brain almost blacked out from the feeling, so new to him that he wondered if he indeed had had sex before in his life. Quinn grabbed both of their cocks in one hand, rubbing one on the other with a steady pace, and Allen couldn’t stop his hips from moving together.

“Would you mind helping me with this, babe?” Michael whispered and Allen furrowed his eyebrows in question.

“Wh...what?” He asked, a little shaken.

“Put your hand over mine and move it with me.” 

Allen almost slapped himself - _of course_ he meant their act. He had never done this before and surely he didn’t remember seeing someone this passionate over foreplay, but his mind remembered him that sex wasn’t just about penetration and that every other thing done before counted. So he focused again, dropping his hand to lay over Michael’s and noticed that they were slick. He looked down and saw they were both leaking, precum coating their cocks. 

Oh, so that’s why Allen was so worked up… he was far too gone in his lust by now. 

“Liked what you saw?” Allen heard Quinn’s voice and raised his eyes to meet brown ones. He expected to find a cheeky grin on his face but instead, he was met with an unabashed desire from the man. 

“Very much.” He managed to answer before Michael resumed their kiss, sloppy and messy. Their hands moved together over their cocks, slowly at first before both of the men imposed a hard and punishing rhythm.

The noise of wet skin rubbing, the captain’s sweaty body on top of him, the kisses, the moans (Michael was a lot louder than Allen anticipated), the smell of Michael’s perfume - it was all too much for Allen to handle. “I…” He started saying and broke down, whining when the head of his cock rubbed harder against Michael’s cock. “This is too much.”

“Let it go, baby.” Allen felt Michael’s free hand caressing his cheek. “I’m going to be there with you.”

With that boost, Allen rubbed himself harder on the other man’s cock and Michael lowered his head to his neck, accepting what the professor was giving to him. It didn’t take long before Allen felt his balls tightening and the first hot spurts of cum came out of him, spreading between them.

Michael was panting above him, looking down as the white liquid stopped coming out of Allen. The captain rubbed his erection on Allen’s come and the professor held his breath, not quite believing how kinky and sexy the captain looked now. Their hands returned to Michael’s cock, slicker than before, and pumped hard and fast.

“ _Yes, please!”_ Michael whined, burying his face in Hynek’s chest, while the other man moved his hand faster. It was empowering to see a man like Michael, so collected and stiff while working, being reduced to a moaning mess on top of him, guided only by his need to come. And it was even better when Allen thought that he was the one responsible for that.

Michael used both of his hands to hold himself hovering the professor and Allen giddily realized that it left him to rub Michael alone and freely. He increased his rhythm, watching as the skin went up and down, and his cock twitched in Allen’s hand. 

“Let it go, baby.” Allen softly whispered to Quinn, who looked at him surprised. It was all the captain needed to come, jetting his pleasure all over Allen’s stomach and chest. One spurt went to Allen’s chin and the professor closed his eyes, trying to avoid it from getting to them. Michael trembled a little before he lowered down to his elbows, dirtying himself with his own cum. 

Allen ran his free hand on the captain’s back, softly caressing the whole extension of skin, stopping when fingers found his dark brown hair, once neat and slicked back, now messy. Hynek’s mind was rushing with different thoughts and one of them was how had he lived so long without experiencing this. Michael was skilled, he was sexy, demanding and hot, and he had chosen Allen of all people. He could have _anyone_ he desired but he chose him, an eccentric old professor whose only sexual experience was with his wife, who… left him for another woman. Michael Quinn didn’t have a good taste in men.

“Your mind doesn’t stop even after an orgasm.” Michael said and there was amusement in his voice. “Whatcha thinking about?”

Allen saw Michael raise his head to look at him and they locked eyes. Fuck, the captain looked so sexy after an orgasm “The fact that you chose me of all people.”

“Oh yeah?” Michael propped in one elbow. “Why?”

“Because I’m not exactly… attractive.” He explained and Michael chuckled. Allen shook his head, trying to understand what was funny.

“Are you kidding me?” Michael traced a finger on his face, stopping on the bridge of his nose. “You’re very handsome.”

“Is that so?”

“It’s the truth. Plus…” Michael dropped his finger to rest atop Allen’s lips. “No one has ever made me come this way.”

“Now that is a lie.” Allen joked but was silenced by Michael’s lips on his. They kissed slowly, taking their time tasting each other without the overwhelming feeling of cocks throbbing inside of their pants. Michael tasted like the whiskies he often drank and the cigarettes he smoked, and he smelled like the aftershave balm he used and the fragrance he applied every single day. 

“It’s the truth.” Michael whispered seductively and Allen dropped the subject. He had the evidence right there between them and as a man of science, evidences were very important to Hynek. He let Michael indulge him in more kisses, more caresses, more sweet nothings before they went back to real life, where their relationship was wrong and that _scared_ Allen to death.


End file.
